Adventure Time: Counting Stars
by HexyLady
Summary: After embarking on an ancient prophecy, Fionna, Cake, Marshal Lee, Gumball, and others set out on a journey for the one and only Enchiridion! The group is led to a forbidden land to learn the art of Door Hopping in order to get to their destination and get past the Three Door Trials on the way. But, in the end, will they end up finding what they're looking for, or something more?
1. unexpected!

**welcome! in case of any confusion, the title is based off the song by onerepublic, and I thought everything about it matched the story. I'm new, so be patient with my newness. thank you for checking out the story, and I know the chapters are short but the plot will be coming up very soon. :)**

"So, are you nervous?"

"About what?"

"Whatever it is that ML wants to talk to you about!"

"Oh glob!"

Cake can't help but have fun with the situation ever since we got the vague call from Marshal this morning.

"Cake, I'm telling you, he's just going to talk about-''

"How much he _loves_ you!"

Though I usually will make jokes along with Cake on the subject, this time I just don't feel up to it. I know it's most likely because of the magical day I spent with someone…

I roll my eyes at Cake, "Whatever, I have Flame Prince now, remember?"

"Yeah, but how long can that last? I mean, if you guys can't even kiss, how on earth are you gonna-''

"Okay, this conversation is over, Cake!" I exclaim, covering my ears.

Marshal opens the door, dressed in his usual tattered clothes, "Sup' my princesses!"

Cake crosses her arms over her chest, "Though I am very much a princess, I am not your property, Little Boy! And neither is Fionna."

He steps forward, "Oh really," then in a swift motion, he dips me like in the old dancing movies, leaving his face inches from mine, then says in a hushed tone, "Is that true, Fionna?"

Though I should probably be used to ML's attitude by now, after we've known each other for a while now, I still act like an embarrassed little twelve year old at every opportunity.

And I can tell he just loves it.

Blushing, I slip away from his grasp, "Yes, fortunately! I'm no one's property!"

Marshal leans in to Cakes ear and whispers loudly, "Except maybe that Hot Heads property."

Cake chuckles loudly, although she usually hates MLs humor, as she invites herself into his living room, me angrily trailing behind her.

"So what's going on? You sounded pretty excited when you called," I ask.

"Okay, you may want to sit down for this one, you guys."

On command, Cake and I settle cross-legged on the floor (already knowing how uncomfortable the couch is). "What is it?" we excitedly ask in unison.

"Okay, I have something real important to show, but I know you guys, so don't say I didn't warn you," he then reaches into his front pocket of his slightly torn jeans and holds something I can't identify within his palms, "Do you guys know… what this is?"

Cake and I both gasp in harmony as he shows us the object.

Then I am left speechless.

After what seems like forever of just staring in awe, my voice is regained, and I already know what our first step has to be, "We have to tell Gumball!"

**Review and all that shiznit, please! I'll try to post often, so see you later, ma bosoms! (now you say, "I am no mans bosom!") ;D**


	2. roulette

**Chapter 2! :0 Thanks for reading so far, even with my newbie-ness! :D**

Peppermint Maid opens the front door to the Castle slightly, leaving it ajar, "Hello girls, and male. Can I help you?"

"PM, we all have to talk to Prince Gumball right now, it's real important!"

Marshal speaks up at my comment, "Whatever, I don't even see why we have to include Prince Gumwad in this. I mean it's not like- OW!

Cake nonchalantly stands after she so obviously stretching her arm for a quick punch, "No one asked for your opinion, Blood Boy! Why are you even here?"

I sigh frustratingly, already knowing something's about to break out.

He turns away slightly as he strums on his axe bass, "I am within my own reasons."

Cake practically has steam shooting out through her ears, "Well you know what I think about-''

"Would you both be quiet?!"

They both growl (or Cake attempts to, anyway) as I continue, "Sorry about that, Peppermint Maid."

"That's quite alright dear, although I'm afraid Prince Gumball has been very busy the past couple of days, and I'm not so sure he would welcome any company at the moment."

"But it's really important! Look!" I pull out the object from my backpack.

Peppermint Maid steps backward, aghast at the sight of the jewel, "Oh dear! Come in; he's in his lab upstairs."

"Well," Gumball says, "I've examined the piece for the past fifteen minutes and…"

I fidget in my seat, "And what?"

He shrugs, "I'm sorry to report that the only way to figure out if it is real," he pauses as he adjusts his glasses, "is to have someone try it on."

An awkward silence overflows the laboratory.

"Uh-uh!" Cake is the first to speak up, "There is no way; I ain't putting that monstrosity on! What if it's cursed?"

A part of me wonders if I agree to that once Cakes words were spoken. On one hand, this could lead us to the adventure of a lifetime, but on the other…

Gumball looks in my and Marshal Lees direction, "And I guess you both agree to that notion as well?"

I look up, "Well, it's real exciting and all but… I just don't know. I mean what if someone got to it, before us?" I turn to Marshal, "Actually, ML where did you find the necklace anyway?"

Still floating in the air with his eyes closed, he responds in his usual bored tone, "I lost my guitar pick this morning, so I was looking for it around my cave."

"And?" Gumball asks.

"And then I found it under my couch an hour later." Marshal replies, pulling out his red guitar pick.

Cake and I frown at his usual sarcastic remark.

Prince Gumball rolls his eyes, "I meant about the necklace."

"Oh you meant that? I found it engorged in the wall of the cave."

"Well, in the tests that I ran, it concluded that the jewel is completely safe. However, we still don't know if it's real or not."

Cake steps down from her chair, "Well who are we gonna find that's stupid enough to try _that_ thing on?"

At that exact moment, Cinnamon Roll comes strolling down the corridor, humming to herself as she licks a green lollipop.

She notices us staring.

"What?"

**Whether or not you like so far, please leave reviews! I'm open to criticism, and the plot will come soon, I promise!**


	3. prophecy

"Are you ready, Cinnamon Roll?"

With absolutely no expression or action stating otherwise, CR nods.

I lean towards Gumball, "Are you sure about this? I mean, I know she's cool with it and everything, but aren't we taking advantage in some messed up way?"

Gumball shakes his head, "I ran a couple tests, and I can guarantee that it's a perfectly safe process. Plus she's fine with it, and no one else seems to be volunteering," He continues to write something on his clipboard, "I personally was never one to believe in the theory of 'curses' anyway."

Marshal Lee slowly floats by, "Yet you run the tests like you do."

Once Marshal is back to his daze, Gumball shoots him an expression I don't think ML would be too happy to receive.

I emit a questionable glance toward Cake, who shrugs, "If that's what your ex-boyfriend says…"

After blushing profusely, as always, and a swift hit to Cake, I decide that, although it may not feel right, it's probably just best to trust Gumball's judgment. That… plus I'm really curious what the necklace will do.

"Now then," Gumball walks to the large monitor in the middle of the lab, "as you can see, if Cinnamon Roll's heart patterns get all out of whack like bam, then it'll appear the screen before you."

I smile to myself, thinking it's typical Gumball to be so precise.

"Now, I'll place the necklace around CR…?"

Everybody, even Marshal Lee, for once, is on the edge of their seat as Cinnamon Roll remains in her seat, not even the slightest bit affected by the fact that she is about to do something that adventurers for generations have only dreamed of doing over the years.

After a short moment, the red jewel is around her neck, and CRs body is in a frigid position, as if she's waiting for the worst to happen, though nothing happens for a long moment. She starts to open her eyes and glance around the-

_Whoooosshh!_

In an instant, an eerie glow comes over her body. Then, faster than we can fathom, she is floating in the air above her seat, and the wires once connecting her to the monitor are piled on the floor.

Everyone else in the room is already backed up against the wall, which is pretty ironic when I think about it. I mean, it's not like we're all going to get 'ancient-necklace cooties'. One thing I should probably point out: really random things go through my mind when suspense builds up around me.

We are all too motionless and speechless to take any action as she slowly opens her eyes, revealing a silverish-whiteish tone of color. There's no mistaking that the essence of our weird friend has been directly replaced in a matter of seconds.

Through none other than the Monochrome Rose Necklace.

She stares blankly into space for a long moment, and then starts to speak in an eerie, but surprisingly clear, tone of voice:

"Beyond the ground

of ice and sleet

lies the forbidden land

of utter defeat;

At the base of this land

In the room of metal

lies the key to the door

of the kingdom that never settles;

Then throughout every method

and throughout every door

You shall find, after three,

What you are looking for and more."

**Finally the plot is here! Hallelujah and praise the lord! ;D Thanks for staying so far, and stay tuned. Follow, review, and all that shiznit. See you soon! :)**


	4. map

**Thank you for stumbling upon my story! And to current readers, I've been doing a lot of shiznit lately (anime counts :P) so sorry if I've been flakey. I'm working on my school projects last minute as usual, but I'll try to fix my laziness. ;)**

"Hey Fionna!"

Once I exit the front door to our tree house, I spot Marshal floating towards our direction, "You guys heading to the Candy Kingdom too?"

Cake turns to him, "I thought you said you weren't gonna come on this quest? You finally get over yourself enough to accompany us?"

Marshal Lee strums on his axe-bass in fast, upbeat licks, "You could say that. I was bored, plus Prince Gumwad called this morning and said he apparently already deciphered the prophecy type-thing."

I stare into space, thinking silently to myself. Then once I'm deep in thought (about our quest, Flame Prince, etc.), out of nowhere, ML wraps his right arm around my waist, "Also I knew Fionna would just be _sooooo_ devastated if I didn't go…"

I push away from ML's grasp, probably harder than I should've, "You wish, Blood Boy!"

There's a pause, then, predictably, I hear a familiar voice leaning towards my left ear, "You know, the color of your cheeks looks delicious…"

By the time I realize what he's said, Cake is already changing the subject, "Yeah, we got a call too. But I don't know; do you guys really think we'll find it? The Enchiridion?"

I shrug, "Who knows. But in the meantime, we should talk to PG before we take FP with us on the trip. I mean, we can't just show up with him and-"

"Whoa, you guys are gonna go through _here _to get to the Candy Kingdom?"

Cake and I turn in unison, "Yeah it's less of a walk, and at this early in the morning Ice Queen isn't even awake."

Cake scoots herself next to Marshal Lee and is already grown to twice his size, "Don't worry, Sweet Cheeks, with Fionna and Cake here, we'll protect you from any crazy biscuits of the Ice Kingdom!" she says as she flexes her exaggerated muscles.

Marshal gives a weak smile, but given the way he hunches his shoulders and becomes suddenly quiet (which _never_ happens), I can't help but wonder what his deal is. Glob, I haven't seen him this uncomfortable since Cake & I met his mom…

* * *

"Okay, we've set up the maps and survival packs, so the four of us plus LM can just be on our way if you guys are ready."

Cake nudges my side, and I don't take long to realize what she's referring to, "Well actually, PG, because, uhh-"

"Sorry I'm late."

Everyone's eyes turn to Flame Prince as he rushes into the Castle.

Gumball raises his eyebrow at me. No one can ever resist his 'you-had-better-tell-me-what's-going-on' look.

I shrug, "Yesterday Peppermint Maid pulled me aside and told me that the part in the beginning of the prophecy is most likely about the Fire Kingdom, so I figured he'd be of assistance."

"To your lips, maybe."

I ignore Marshal Lee's comment (for once) and continue, "You know we can't even go near the Fire Kingdom without being burned to French toast, so what's another one person to help out?"

Gumball strokes his chin, "That is an interesting proposal…"

Cake speaks up, "Well, how's about you read us what that business with the prophecy is first? We're all dying to know."

Prince Gumball shrugs his shoulders as he walks over to a nearby table. He pulls out a rolled up paper, about to sprawl it out on the table, when he suddenly becomes hesitant.

"Before I present this before you, I think you all should know," he takes a long pause, "the words spoken by Cinnamon Bun yesterday are not a prophecy, like we predicted… but a map.

**Thank you for reading, and please review and follow and all that shwazaa! Now if you'll excuse me, I shall go watch Death Note. :D**


	5. explanation

**Thank you for continuing to read, even if I'm not very efficient. On with the show!**

Gumball points to the first paragraph of the layout, "To start, this part of the reading reads 'beyond the ground of ice and sleet', meaning none other than the Ice Kingdom, correct?"

Cake speaks up, "But what's beyond the Ice Kingdom?"

I snap my fingers, "The Fire Kingdom!"

"Exactly, and the line following says, 'lies the land of utter defeat', referring to the Great Elemental War which the Fire Kingdom lost to years ago.

"However, the next line I'm not sure about: 'at the base of this land, in the room of metal'. Any idea what that's supposed to be, FP?"

Flame Prince looks around the room before answering, "Well, I'd have to assume it's the Throne Room. All of the weaponry is stored there, since only royalty has access to the room."

"Right, but what does it say after that, wasn't it something about a key?" I ask.

Gumball nods, "'Lies the key to the door of the kingdom that never settles'."

"So what's all that sugar-pop supposed to mean?" Cake asks.

ML shrugs, "Why don't we just concentrate on finding this key then take it from there? I don't really think we'll be figuring this out anytime soon."

"Actually, Demon-Boy," Peppermint Maid appears out of nowhere and hops on the table, opening a thick book as tall as her, "It appears that this book may be able to answer that question and more.

"See, most likely this key you're talking about is probably this one," she points to a picture of an old, but royal, looking key, made of dazzling gold and sprinkled in diamonds.

"This legendary key has been long awaited to be found, and hasn't yet developed an owner," she continues, "But once found, when used right, it will lead its founder to the Land of the Door Lords."

Cutting through the silence, I am the first to speak up, "What are you talking about, PM? The Door Lords don't have their own land or kingdom, they just move from place to place all the time, right?"

Peppermint Maid shakes her head, "Unfortunately, no. the Land has always existed, somewhat as a type of base for Door Lords. Their whereabouts are unknown, however, limited to only themselves having knowledge of this mysterious location. When cracking this code, the rest of the map-telling is fairly simple: once you all find this key, you must go to this Land of the Door Lords and learn the art of 'Door-Hopping'. Only then, after 3 doors, will you be led to the Enchiridion."

There's a sudden change in mood in the room, though I hardly take notice as I give no effort to suppress my excitement, "Oh my glob, did you hear that Cake?! All's we have to do is go through three magic-doors, and then we have possession of the most powerful item in Ahh!"

"Wait a second, Fiona," interrupts Prince Gumball, holding Peppermint Maids book, "it's not as easy as you think it is. You don't have to go through three doors, to say the least… but more specifically, you go through three trials."

**Thank you for reading! I sincerely appreciate it! Please review and all that shiznit, and thanks to those who have already. **** See ya later, ma peeps!**


	6. punk'd

**Hello there! Thank you for reading, and sorry for not being very consistent. On with the show! :D**

My thoughts are interrupted by the distant sound of a familiar voice.

I look to my right, "What?"

Cake nudges me, "Are you nervous, Sweet Pea?"

Knowing it's no use to lie to Cake, I sigh in response.

It's been about an hour since we last left the Candy Kingdom. Prince Gumball, Cake and I are riding Lord Monochromicorn as Flame Prince to our left on his Flame Creature, Inferno, who is about the same size and length as LM. Marshal Lee just floats nonchalantly behind us.

Cake taps my shoulder and continues her questioning, "Are you really sure about this, Fionna? I mean, it's the adventure of a lifetime, but are you really ready for all this ham?"

For whatever reason, I adjust my gaze to Flame Prince. He catches my eye, and smiles as he waves at me.

Blushing, I return my gaze to Cake, "I'm sure. If this were for anything else, I wouldn't be so certain… but the Enchiridion? That's beyond anything else we've ever done!"

Not even a moment has passed before Cake catches my not-so-secretive gaze to FP, "Girl, if you get anymore boy-crazy, you're gonna be in quarantine!"

* * *

All seven of us land gently on the cold ground after the short ride. Once we get settled, Gumball doesn't miss a beat to start up our plans.

"Okay," exclaims PG as her slips on a pink parka, "we're at crunch time, so we need a plan."

Flame Prince shivers slightly as snowflakes fall around his body, "And quick, please."

"Yeah, like who's gonna be going into the Kingdom? I, personally, think Fionna should go…"

Gumball strokes his chin, "Well, obviously none of us can even enter the Fire Kingdom without getting cooked to beans, but I'm not sure if having Flame Prince go in there is a good idea either."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well, do you really want him to get recognized by someone? Who knows what could happen."

"So then how are we gonna get this key?" asks Cake.

All of us look around at each other. No one says a word.

* * *

"Okay Fionna, are you in?"

"Yeah I'm in front of the Castle, but I don't know where I go from here."

"Flame Prince will explain. Hit us on the Talkie if you need anything. Good luck!"

I turn, "What's he talking about, FP? This spell that Flambia cast on me isn't going to last forever."

He looks away, "Well, while Flambia was casting the illusion spell on me, the guys and I kind of decided on a _teensy _little change to the plan we decided on in the Ice Kingdom. I would've told you then, but they said to specifically not tell you until we got here."

"Why, what did you guys decide?"

Yet again, he looks away from my gaze, "Right now, let's just focus on getting to the Castle, then we'll worry about it."

I sigh in frustration. Knowing Marshal Lee and Prince Gumballs practical jokes, this is going to be bad.

And in that same moment, I notice a slight peek at FP's expression. By the looks of that smile, it's not going to be bad. It's going to be worse!

**Thank you for reading, and please stay tuned! And if there's any confusion, 'Flambia' is the alternate character of 'Flambo' (in case you couldn't tell). review and all that shiznit, please! See you next time, and stay awesome! **


	7. royal

**Thank you dearly for sticking around, since I haven't posted in a while, and hope you enjoy the next chapter. On with the show!**

"Fionna," Flame Prince whispers, "are you okay? You look like you're about to murder someone."

I sigh heavily, "Oh, I'll be fine. I'm just not much of a dress-wearer." I then continue to repeatedly my sigh as I adjust my outfit (or at least what they _call_ an outfit).

Earlier, once Flame Prince and I reached the outskirts of the Castle, I didn't even have time to ask any questions before we were ambushed by a group of Flame Citizens, who turned out to be from the theatrical unit of the Castle. Had I not come in contact with them before, I would've come to the assumption that we were being attacked. Lucky for them…

"So, what's the plan exactly, genius?" I ask sarcastically as we impatiently wait in the dressing room.

"Well, we're going to address the Queen as a Prince & Princess from the Adventure Kingdom."

"What?!"

FP shakes his head, "Believe me, she's so dense she probably won't question it."

"Okay, I suppose that makes sense but how is she not going to recognize her own son?"

"Please, up until a couple months ago she thought I was turning twelve."

"Isn't your birthday in the spring?"

"Exactly. As long as my face is covered by this hat-mask thing, I don't think she'll notice a thing."

Becoming slightly uncomfortable, I fidget with my headwear, "Okay, then what do we do from there?"

FP shakes his head, "Not we – _they._"

Confused, I tilt my head slightly, "What do you mean by - _oh my glob! _You don't mean-"

The young Prince shrugs, "They said they could get the job done."

"And you _believed_ them! Good grod, this is going to be a disaster!"

"Now introducing upo0n the Flame Throne Room floor, under the supervision of I, Sir Fire Pants, the Prince & Princess of the Adventure Kingdom!"

The both of us sway through the entrance of the Throne Room, I wearing a bright fuchsia blouse that reaches that reaches my ankles, with bright colorful flowers covering the ensemble from head to toe. The outfit completes itself with a dark blue head band that stretches and wraps around my skull, like a tight beanie.

However, Flame Prince is dressed in a slightly different ensemble in a read-and-black striped suit along with a read top-hat that doubles as a mask that covers his eyes and forehead.

I lean toward my companion as we stroll ever so slowly, "Are they already here?"

He nods, "Yes. As long as we all stick with the plan, I can assure you that it'll work out fine."

I bite my lip instinctively as I think of Prince Gumball, ML, and Cake, all working together in a reasonable fashion to find their way in here to take the key.

But it's so ridiculous I can't even imagine it.

With that last thought, the both of us are at the center of the Throne Room, face-to-face with the Flame Queen herself.

Flame Queen, in all her glory, hasn't changed at all appearance wise. Still caressed in orange and yellow flames, still wearing her crown as if Grod himself made it, and still with the same smug look on her face.

As I stand there awkwardly, I can almost feel her eyes sizing me up. "So you're the infamous adventure duo they've been informing me of?"

Glancing at FP briefly, I nod unconfidently.

The Flame Queen continues to size me up, not even acknowledging her son standing next to me. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

I practically jump where I stand, however I can't even get a response out of my mouth as I am interrupted by a familiar voice.

"STOP!"

I look over, aghast to see that the familiar person standing in the doorway points in our direction, "Arrest these imposters immediately, Your Majesty!"

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and please continue to let me know what you think. hope to see you next time, mi amigos! :D **


End file.
